tlosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Meryl Goldras
Meryl Goldras - Lord z Zefielii 'Informacje' Historia Meryl od małego przygotowywany był na przejęcie tytułu Lorda Baris, bowiem jego rodzina odziedziczała te pozycje w spadku. Merylowi więc nic nie brakowało oraz otrzymał stosowne wykształcenie. Jego ojciec nie zapomniał również o jego treningu fizycznym. Mimo, że Meryl dzięki swojej posturze i sile świetnie nadawał się na wojownika, miał również talent do magii. Szybko stał się jednym z szanowanych i liczących się doradców Wiecznej Królowy Zefielii. Był ciepło odbierany przez ludzi ze swojej wioski. Mieszkał w Warowni przerobionej na Zamek własnie we wsi Baris. Jego Hobby były runy. Od dziecka był zafascynowany zjawiskiem run i dużą część majątku wydał by zbierać różne Runiczne artefakty. w 905 A.K stawił się osobiście ze swoimi ludźmi do Kalmaart walcząc z armią Gildii Aspell. Spotkanie z Polone w 906 A.K do jego Zamku przybywa tajemniczy Polone, który opowiada mu o runach Nieba i Runicznym Boomie. Meryl mimo, że zachwycony, jest dość sceptycznie nawiązany do teorii jakoby te Runy miałyby pojawiać się w świecie ludzi. Postanawia rozpocząć poszukiwania śladów. Szybko okazuje się że na całym kontynencie pojawiają się tajemnicze miejsca związane z runami co potwierdzało by teorie Runicznego Boomu ale ostatecznie Meryl przekonuje się do teorii gdy wchodzi w posiadanie obrazu Ego Filliasa na którym widać (jak twierdzi Polone) odłamany kawałek łuku ze świata astralnego który zawierał właśnie Runy Nieba. Meryl od razu wysyła tam swoich ludzi by sprawdzili łuk ale mimo, że zastają te część - brak na niej jakichkolwiek znaków. Mimo to Meryl nie zraża się a sprzedaje prawie cały swój majątek dla tajemniczej sprawy, nieznanej nawet Polonowi. Również on doradza Polonowi by w sprawie run zasięgnął rady specjalisty jakim jest Medif Novak - i dzięki temu dochodzi do spotkania Lorda z Medifem w jego zamku. Nowe ambicje i śmierć Meryl przyjmuje w mury zamku Medifa oraz jego towarzyszy, czyli Nicolasa Redcliffa, Alcola Orufeia, Albaficę, Jeanne De Sade gdzie prowadzą dyskusje o runach. Pokazuje im również obraz malarza Ego na którym Medif dostrzega znajome znaki. Okazuje się, że sklepie przybyło do świata ludzi ze względu na olbrzymie wahania mocy podczas pojedynku Shabranigdu ze Smokami Czasu rok temu. Meryl z pomocą swojego barda - Farena Kvote zdołał uśpić trucizną swoich gości i wtrącić ich do lochu. Z pomocą tego samego barda, bohaterowie wydostają się na wolność i idą rozmówić się z Lordem. Ten jednak napuszcza na nich strażników i sam staje do walki - jak twierdzi jest krok od zdobycia Runy Władzy która zrobiła by z niego Największego z Władców. Walka jednak nie przebiega po myśli Meryla i zostaje on przebity włócznią przez Albafikę. W tym samym momencie tajemniczy sprawcy podpalają jego zamek w którym jego ciało zostaje doszczętnie spalone. 'Wygląd i umiejętności' Meryl chorował na szczękościsk przez co chodził z dziwnym uśmiechem i mówił przez zęby. Był stanowczy ale i posiadał dużo ogłady. Mimo swoich lat, trzymał formę. Specjalizował się w magii powietrza. Nosił na zbroi kilka run, które pomagały mu w walce (nakładał je również swoim żołnierzom). Był również mistrzem wzorów. Trudno do końca odgadnąć poczynania Lorda bowiem znany był raczej ze swej mądrości ale z drugiej strony ambicje pchnęły nie jedną osobę na złą ścieżkę. Ciekawostki - Jedyną rzeczą, której nie sprzedał był jego ulubiony artefakt - Pierścień Azury przywłaszczył sobie Faren - Podobno miał coś wspólnego z gildią zabójców zwaną w legendach "Spopielaczami" - Miał przyszywanego syna KonradaKategoria:Slayers PLUS